Smitten
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Maisy owns and operates one of the few openly mutant friendly salons in New York City. When Jean and the Professor approach her with a business proposition, she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I have a too many things going on at once. But hey, I couldn't get his idea out of my head. So I put it up. Let me know.**

"Professor, we need a beautician," Jean walked into his office, a student by her side. The girls hair was a mess of yellow and orange, an obvious miscalcutaion while lightening.

He sighed.

"This is the third girl this week. If we had one on staff, even for a few days a week, we could avoid situations like this."

He nodded his head. Jean dismissed the girl with a smile before coming to sit in the chair by him.

"I don't want to overstep, but I think I may know someone who could help us out with situation."

The Professor looked at her.

"Now that I've breached the subject, what if the same person who came to do hair also taught some classes? Makeup, nails, something for the female student body? We have shop classes, automotive and physical education for the boys, but what about the girls?"  
Charles looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"The woman you are thinking of, she is licensed in the state of New York?"

"As a cosmetologist, makeup artist and cosmetology instructor. She's extremely talented and is mutant friendly."

"Food for thought Jean," he smiled, knowing she was right. An on staff beautician would assure the students looked their best at all times, which would boost self confidence in the student body, and cost considerably less then what it did currently to have them all taken care of. There were not many mutant friendly salon's in the area.

"I'll set up the meet," Jean smiled.

 _New York City-_

It was past ten when I finally got to sit down. A wedding party of fifteen had blew in like a hurricane, the bride a was a nervous girl with delusions of looking like Angelina Jolie for her big day. I didn't have the heart to tell her that makeup can do wonders, but it can only take you so far. But at the end of it all, she looked ravishing and was pleased. So pleased in fact, that she wanted me to accompany her to the wedding on stand by. Unfortunately for her, I do that very rarely, so I sent not one but all three of my assistants, who were over the moon for the opportunity.

I plopped my feet up on the reception desk as I scanned through the photos of todays work. That curl could have been just a smidge higher...

"Do you always critique yourself?" I heard a smooth male voice and sat up quickly. Coming through the door was a handsome older gentleman in a wheelchair and a woman with vibrant red hair. It took me a moment to place her. She was a client.

"Miss Grey," I smiled, walking forward on my sore feet. Never wear new heels in a salon. Even if they were Louboutin stilettos. "It's a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you?"

It didn't matter how late it was, how tired I was, customer service had to be on point at all times. That's how successful businesses were built.

"This is Professor Charles Xavier, he runs the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor," I smiled and extended my hand to him.

"I am terribly sorry about the lateness of the hour, but I come with a propistion for you," he smiled as he took my hand.

"A propisition?" My mind raced to try and figure out what kind of propisition this man could possibly offer me. We weren't in similar fields...

"I have an entire school full of children in deserate need of your services," he laughed gently. "I was wondering if you would consider becoming the on staff beautician."

For the first time in a long time I was sort of...stunned. It took hard work to claw my way up into the top 100 salon's in New York City. Harder still to be one that serviced all people, mutant or otherwise. I had to eat a a lot of shit because of it, but right is right. And doing what is right is rarely easy.

"What would the hours be?"

Jean smiled, her face beguiling her happiness.

"Flexible. But I believe before any more is to be discussed you should visit the mansion, meet the children. I can show you where you would be operating, and we can discuss the more trivial details."

I nodded, still in a sort of daze. I worked 14 hour days as it was, and now I was going to take on this. Why? I knew the answer, of course. I had the skills, the knowledge, the repuation and the prestige to back this sort of an endeavor. And what good was all of that if I didn't use for something that mattered? Sure slinigng eighty dollar hair cuts was great, getting editorials in magazines and online blogs was good. But did it really matter? Nope.

"When would you like me to visit?" I asked, moving around the desk and waking up the computer to look at my schedule.

"At your earliest convience," he smiled. I opened my tab to see that I was booked solid for weeks, as I knew I would be. But there was a silver lining. I kept my books open on Saturdays for wedding parties and such, and my earliest Sunday appointments weren't until after eleven.

"I could drive up friday night after I finish here, get a room for the night and be free all saturday, if that's agreeable?"

He looked at me, his brown eyes boring into mine.

"It is most agreeable, but do not worry about the room. Please, stay in the mansion, I have plenty of space."

"I could never put you out like that..." I began to argue.

"Nonsense. It's my pleasure."

"Thank you," I smiled as I grabbed one of my personal cards from behind the desk. "Here's my card, it has my personal cell number and my emial on it, if you need to reach me for any reason."

I walked around the desk to give it to him. He studied it for a moment before placing it inside his tailored suit pocket.

"Thank you very much Miss Rose."

"Yes, thank you so much!" Jean came forward and embraced me. I smiled and hugged her back, use to clients and all manner of people touching and hugging me.

"I will see you this Friday," I smiled at her as she released me.

 _Friday night-_

I had a long drive ahead of me, tired from work and relationship issues. I shook my head as my phone rang, for a fifth time. I wasn't even out of the city yet.

"I'm driving right now Matt, I'll call you when I get to the school."

"You've worked every Saturday for the last three years and now your suddenly taking a day off to run to some private school upstate. That's what you want me to believe?"  
"It's a job offer, we discussed it. I'll be back Sunday."

"Where are you staying?" he asked after a few silent moments.

"Professor Xavier offered me a room at the school for the night."

He snorted.

"Of course he did. Next thing you know it'll be..."

"Matt, enough. The man is in a wheelchair and twice my age."

"I'm still not comfortable with you going out there, all alone."

"I asked if you wanted to come with me."

"You know I'm working all weekend!"

"Look, it's dark and I need to focus on the roads. I'll call you once I get settled in."

"Alright. Drive safe."  
"I love you."

"Love you back."

I hung up and mentally screamed. Three years of this and I was almost to my end of my rope. I looked down at my engagement ring, the happy feeling I use to get when I glimpsed it no longer there.

I found the driveway, finally. It was late, almost one in the morning. I hoped someone was still awake. I drove slowly up the narrow, winding drive. A set of gates had me stopping my Jaguar, wondering if I need to get out and press a button? Or did I call? But before I could do anything, the gate swung open. I drove forward slowly, a hard thing to do in a car this fast. Soon I could see the mansion and I almost couldn't focus on driving. Even in the dead of night, it was a sight to behold. I crept up, wondering where I was supposed to park, when the doors opened and Jean and a man came out. I came to a stop in front of the doors, leaving my engine running as I rolled down my window.

"Where should I park?" I asked.

"Right there is fine. No one else comes up on the weekends."

I nodded and cut the engine. I got out carefully, knowing there was gravel beneath my heels and my dress was short. I walked around to grab my bag out of the passenger side. I had just shut the door when a man appeared and took my bag from me. I turned to thank him and stared for a moment. He was wearing glasses on his eyes, but not like I had ever seen. Well, besides on Star Trek. Geordi La Forge had a visor like that. Sort of.

"Maisy, this is Scott," Jean came around to introduce us.

"It's nice to meet you Scott," I smiled, trying to make up for my previous rudeness.

"You too. Let's get inside, it's going to rain any minunte now."

I nodded, clicking the button on my fob to lock my car.

"I'm sorry it's so late," I apologized.

"You actaully got here sooner than we thought," Scott smiled.

"Fast car," I grinned.

"That an F type R coupe?" he asked.

"It is indeed."  
He smiled.

"Expensive?"

"It's the most expensive thing I've ever bought."

I walked behind them as they gave me a quick run down of the mansion.

"The children usually sleep in on the weekends, unless they are enrolled in one of the extra courses. Otherwise the hallways are bussling from 7 to 8:59."

We went up a flight of stairs and when we reached the top we went left.

"Student rooms are to the right. Teacher apartments are on the left. We share a kitchen, it's just through there. But each apartment has a private bathroom."

I nodded, it was well designed, as far as the layout went.

"The first door is Ororo, across is Kurt. This is me and Scott, Logan is there. Hank is in the last one and you are across from him. The corridor at the end goes around and there are more teacher apartments that way as well. We take turns supervising the weekends here. This is our block's weekend."

I nodded, trying to be courteous of the people sleeping. We arrived at my door and Scott punched in a number on the key pad. A mechanical whir sounded and then the door opened.

"The code to your room is 1883, if you can't remember it just come find me," he smiled as he walked inside. He flicked on a light switch and I was surprised by how spacious the room was. Spartan in it's décor, but it was uninhabited.

"Through the first door is the bedroom, the second is the bathroom. Coffee perks at 6 am in the kitchen up here."

Jean smiled at me.

"I'm an early riser, so whenever your awake, I'll be in the Professor's study. One of the children will be able to direct you."

"Thank you very much," I smiled feeling overwhelmingly tired all of a sudden.

"We'll leave you to it, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Scott grabbed the doorknob and with a nod closed it. I sighed, kicking off my heels. I lugged my bag over to the table and flopped it down. I unzipped it, searching for my pajamas and bathroom things.

 _6:32 am_

I bolted awake with a start, unsure of what woke me. I listened carefully, but I heard nothing. I sighed. I leaned over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand, waking it up to see the time. 6:32. I had slept for a little over five hours. I noticed two new messages, both from Matt. The first one was a picture of my empty side of the bed, with a little sad face. The next one, delivered three hours later, said,

 _I can never sleep when you're gone._

I found a small smile spreading on my face in spite of myself. Then it dropped. What did that say about me then, that I slept like a baby? I groaned and flopped my head back down on the pillows. After several sleepless minutes I decided it was a fruitless endeavor and got up. It would take me a little while to get ready anyways.

"Charles."  
The man in the wheelchair turned to see his long time friend Hank, standing in the doorway.

"Yes Hank?" he asked, but his smile fell quickly. "What is it?"

"I believe we have a problem," he began, tenting his fingers together as he paced back and forth. "As I retired to my room for the evening, I came upon a...rather intriguing scent. Palpable."

Charles watched him carefully, for his old friend was acting rather out of sorts. His usually clear blue eyes clouded. His breathing was slightly labored.

"Who is the new woman in the school?" he asked.

"Maisy Rose, she is the salon owner whom we wish to hire."

"She must leave immediately Charles! This instant!"

 _Maisy's POV-_

"This is where we all eat breakfast," she chirped happily. I had a feeling I was nowhere near where I actually wanted to be. The girl I had stopped this morning looked at me with large, violet eyes. She wanted to know if I was a movie star. I liked her immediately. And then one girl grew into two and then three. Soon I had a small little herd around me.

"Are you the hair lady Jean was telling us about?" a small girl with patchy scales asked me.

"I believe I am," I smiled.

"I don't have any hair..." she replied sadly. I stopped to kneal down by her, she couldn't have been more than 7 or 8 at the most.

"I do makeup and nails as well," I smiled at her, taking her little partially scaled hand in mine. She had five, sharp little black nails.

She giggled and I shot her a wink.

"I think pink would look perfect on your fingers."  
"I love pink!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. I saw her pink shoes and assumed.

"Maisy!" I heard Jean's voice and stood up. "There you are, we need to go."

"Go?" I asked, perplexed.

"Girls, back to your rooms, now."

The girls didn't say a word, but they all quickly paired up and ran off. I watched as children filtered out of all the rooms around me, all quickly headed for the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, the sudden silence making the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

She opened her mouth to speak but instead her eyes just went wide. I turned my head to look behind me, it was instinctual. Standing less than three feet away from me, was a...blue.. man? Mutant. He was smartly dressed, black pressed slacks, white button down shirt, black suit jacket.

"Hello," I smiled, unsure of what else to do.

"Maisy," I turned my attention back to Jean. Standing next to her was Scott and two other men I didn't know. "Hank is having some trouble with his self control."

I looked back to the blue man, Hank, his name was. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. When our eyes met, he let out a growl.

I gasped and took a step back, but that brought out a snarl, his teeth bared at me. I dropped my eyes to the ground. I remember learning somewhere that eye contact was sometimes considered a challenge to some animals. I certainly had no interest in challening this man. He was much larger than my 5'4 stature, even in four inch heels.

"Clever," he rumbled out, his voice deep and gravely.

"If I have done something to upset you, I am very sorry," I whispered, my eyes still on the ground. His black shiny loafers stepped into my vision. I watched as a blue hand moved under my chin to tip my head up. I kept my eyes down.

"Look at me my dear," he rumbled, his voice not as rough as it had been a moment ago. I took in a deep, shaky breath before I lifted my eyes to meet his. He gave me a small smile.

"I am sorry if I have frightened you," he smiled. "It was not my intention."

I nodded, as much as I could anyways, with his hand still beneath my chin. He startled me by taking a step closer.

"Indulge me a moment longer," he spoke before leaning in and placing his face in the crook of my neck. I felt his nose first, as he pressed it firmly to my soft skin and inhaled deeply. A small noise came up from his chest, a softer growl.

I was doing my best to not panic.

"Hank stop!" I heard Jean's voice.

"Jean, you know what the Professor said."

"She's terrified!"

Jean was right. My hands were slightly shaking, my knees felt like jello. All of a sudden pain exploded in my neck. I screamed in fear and tried to dislodge him from me. There was yelling and growling and then a high pitched ringing came, drowing out everything else. The room around me became dim and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, darkness swallowing me.

 _Hank's POV-_

He watched her as she slept on the examination table. Her slender, supple figure curled into herself on her left side. He sighed, reaching out a hand to caress her pale arm, noting the lack of freckles. She sighed when he did so, her luscious, burgandy painted lips parting some. How could such a small noise effect him so? After he had cleansed and bandaged her neck wound, he drew blood. Several tests later and he was still left with nothing to show her. How could he make her believe, if he had no evidence to show her?

"How are you?" Jean walked in, a smile plastered on her face. But he could tell she was upset. It was in the small lines around her eyes, the tightness in her lips.

"I believe I should be asking you that," I never looked up from her. Her long velvety black lashes fluttering some before settling down. She was dreaming.

"She's engaged," Jean came to stand on the other side of the table, closer to her than I was truly comfortable with. Which was nonsense, Jean was no threat to me for her affections. I glanced down to the simple engagement ring on her left hand. I had examined it extensively.

"I am aware," I replied. "If I had control over this part of me, do you believe I would chose a woman who loved another? That I would put myself and her into this position?"

"Of course not," Jean sighed.

"Then why bring it up?" I felt anger biting at me again.

"Because I don't think you are seeing reason."  
I laughed.

"There is nothing reasonable about this. It is a compulsion, an obsession. For the rest of my life I will seek her out, I will strive to mate with her, protect her. There is nothing either of us can do about it."

Her heart rate began to slowly rise, her breathing picking up. She was waking up.

 _Maisy's POV-_

There was a soreness in my neck, so I brought my hand up to where the pain seemed to be coming from. I felt a bandage there and was momentarily confused. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking several times against the harsh lights above me. When my eyes adjusted, I saw the blue man. Hank. He smiled down at me, his eyes kind. He was the one who attacked me. Wasn't he? Jean came closer to smile down at me. What was going on?

"How long was I out for?" I asked, trying to sit up. Hank slipped a warm hand behind my neck to help me. I got a small bit of head rush, but that was probably from laying down for so long.

"Four hours. How do you feel?" Hank asked me.

"A little light headed. What's going on? Did you...attack me?"

"I suppose I did," Hank mumbled as he turned from me to the small tray besdie him. I looked over to Jean, who masked her face quickly with a smile.

"The professor would like to speak to both of you, as soon as you are able," Jean's brown eyes looked sad to me.

I swung my legs over and scooted to the edge of the bed. I hopped down, regretting it immediately. The world swam and I leaned back against the bed for a moment.

"Are you alright Maisy?" Jean put her hands on my upper arms. I nodded, the world slowing down and then stopping again.

"As soon as I get my shoes on, I'll be one hundred percent."  
She laughed, releasing my arms.

"I don't know how you can walk in those things," she grabbed my black stilletos from a nearby table. I slipped them on and sighed.

"I'm so use to them that it feels weird without them."

I glanced around the room and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My mouth fell open in horror.

"Oh..." I walked over quickly. My makeup was smeared by my right eye, my hair had gone limp. It was a sight. I quickly fixed it the best I could. I pushed my hair up a few times, creating volume. At least the loose curls had stayed. That would have been a terrible first impression for the students. I glanced down at the rest of my clothes. My pale ripped skinny jeans were fine, and I couldn't see anything on my black asymmetrical sweater. But that's when my eyes fell on the bandage. I grabbed my long molasses colored hair and brought it over my shoulder, to hide the bandage. Just then a growl responded in the room. I turned my head to see Hank walking towards me. I froze, snapping my eyes to the ground. He brushed my hair from my shoulder so it fell down my back.

"Please do not cover this," he gently touched my bandage. I nodded my head, bringing my eyes up to meet his. He was handsome, not in the traditional sense of course. My phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and tore my gaze away from those blue eyes of his.

Jean handed it to me and I smiled. It was Matt.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been calling you all morning!" I sighed, where did I begin?

"There was..." and then I stopped. If I told him he would freak out and demand I come home. I agreed to meet with Charles and Jean about helping at the school, this was just a minor set back. "I was in meetings all morning Matt."

"Yeah, what were they about?" he snapped.

"Well I got a tour of the school, met some of the students..."

"That took all morning?"

"It's a big place."

"Alright. I'm on the way up to Andy's cabin for a few nights. I'll be back Wednesday or Thursday."

"I thought you worked all weekend?"

"I got off," he sighed. "You should know that Angie is going to be there."  
I felt my blood ignite.

"You're going knowing she's going to be there?"

"It was one time Maisy."

"If I remember correctly that one time lasted for months. You promised me you wouldn't.." I felt tears threatening to come.

"Maisy, she's still my friend. I'm not going to avoid her."  
"Go. Have a great time, enjoy Angie."

I hung up and closed my eyes, trying to reign it in. I wasn't alone, I couldn't have a break down now. It took me several minutes to get control over my emotions but I finally got it. My phone rang and rang. I turned it to silent before looking up.

"Should we go and meet with the Professor?" I asked.

"If you need a few minutes Maisy, we can wait."  
I shook my head.

"I'm alright," I smiled.

"If you're sure," Jean didn't seem convinced. Truth be told, there was a storm brewing inside my head.

I followed behind her as she led the way, not recognizing any of these halls. She was talking as we walked, so I was forced out of my mind and to pay attention to what she was saying.

"This area is off limit to the students, unless they have a medical emergency."

"Are you the doctor here?" I asked, turning my head around to see the blue man.

"I am Doctor Hank McCoy," he smiled down at me.

I nodded and offered him my hand as we walked.

"Maisy Rose Grimshaw."  
"You use your middle name as your last name?" Jean asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Maisy Rose sounds better then Maisy Grimshaw. Has a prettier ring to it."

Jean nodded her head.

"Are you English?"

"Immigrated to the United States when I was 13."

"You still have a slight accent."

I smiled.

"Here you are, the professor is just inside."

I nodded and stepped forward, but Hank beat me. He knocked once and then opened the door for me, stepping aside to let me in.

"Thank you," I smiled as I entered.

"Maisy, you seem to be in good spirits," the professor nodded his head at me from behind his beautiful wooden desk.

"Have a seat, both of you," He indicated the comfy chairs in front of his desk. Hank moved quicker than me and pulled mine out for me. I smiled and thanked him once again.

"How is her wound Hank?"

"Healing nicely," he responded.

"Good. Maisy, I have asked you and Hank here to discuss the ramifications of this mornings events."

"Charles thought it best for us to discuss it together," Hank nodded at me.

"What's this about?" I asked, confused now. At first I thought we were just going to discuss Hank's behavior and his attack on me. But this felt different.

"Hank," Charles looked to the blue furred doctor. I looked to him as well, and he sighed.

"Maisy, my behavior towards you this morning was completely uncouth and for that I apologize. Alas, there are some things in my nature that I do not have control over. For instance, my bodies reaction to yours. Your very prescence sends me into a frenzy."

I looked into his blue eyes and saw he was telling the truth, but I still didn't understand.

"If my prescence upsets you, I can lea..."

"No."  
It was a very firm no. I didn't even finish my sentence.

"I guess I am confused then. If me being here gets you so angry that you bite me, then why wouldn't you want me to go?"

Hank smiled and then laughed. I glanced to Chalres to see him shaking his head, a small smile on his lips.

"I do not become angry when you are around Maisy. I...how does one say this without sounding brash?"

"His mutation is animal based Maisy," Charles picked up. "And the baser side of him, the animal side, has reacted to something in you. Which is why he bit you."

"The bite means something, yes? I see you glance at it," I asked Hank.

He smiled.

"Hank has marked you as his. The bite tells others to stay away by carrying a small amount of his scent."

I let that sink in for a moment. And while I desperately wanted to over react, I kept my cool.

"What does that mean for me? For us? I have a fiance."  
Hank closed his eyes, nodding.

"Perhaps we take it one day at a time," Charles nodded sadly.

I nodded.

"Is there anything I should or should not do? Anything I need to know?"

"Hank will no doubt be extremely territorial and protective."

I nodded. But if I was not around often, how could he possibly be those things? My mind skipped down a hundred different paths. He marked me as his, others would stay away. Did the mark mean we were a couple? Would it hurt him if I refused to go along with this?

"Does this mark make us a couple?" I asked him. He lifted his blue head to look at me.

"I will not force you into anything Maisy."

"That's not what I asked Hank."

"I will not be with anyone else," he mumbled. "I am bound to you, and you alone for the rest of my life."

That was...heartbreaking. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I am sorry Hank," I wiped my eyes carefully.

"Hank, perhaps Maisy and I should speak alone."

Hank looked at the professor and then to me.

"She will be safe with me my old friend."  
Hank nodded once before getting up and leaving.

"There are some things I feel you should know. Hank is a very well respected man in our community. He is intelligent, kind and hard working. For the majority of his life he has managed to keep that side of him under control, until this morning. You have woken his beast."

"I didn't mean too..." I tried to explain that whatever I did, I did it unknowingly.

"It is no one's fault. It simply is. Hank has marked you as his. You are his to protect, to care for, to mate with."  
"Mate with? As in," but I didn't finish the sentence. The professor was nodding his head.

"Indeed. But Hank would never force you, let me make that perfectly clear. He will never hurt you."

I nodded. I could only think of calling bear, my number two at the salon. His real name was Oliver, but his mutation...well we didn't call him bear for nothing.

"You work with a feral?"

"A what? Wait..I was thinking that. I never said it out loud."

He smiled.

"My mutation is telepathy," he smiled.

"That makes sense," I nodded.

"Your coworker," Charles brought our conversation back to Oliver. "Is a feral, yes?"

"What is a feral?"

"An mutant with animal tendencies."

"Oh, yes. We call him bear because when he's angry he lets out a roar that sounds like a big kodiak bear."

"Why do you wish to call him so badly?"

"I want to ask him about marking and mating. It's not that I don't believe you, I just feel like you might be holding back on me."

Charles smiled.

"I believe a break is in order. After you've finished with your call, please return to my office. We can continue this conversation at that time."  
I got to my feet, pulling my phone out of my back pocket.

"Maisy," I turned back to look at the professor.

"There is a very high chance that Hank will be waiting for you outside that door."

I nodded and opened the door. I didn't see Hank, I looked back at him and shrugged. He gave me a knowing smile. I closed the heavy wooden door and quick dialed bear. He answered after two rings.

 _"Hey lamb."_

"Hey. Can you talk?"

 _"Give me a second."_

I walked with the phone to my ear, looking for a way outside. I skipped down the stairs and found the front door.

 _"Alright, I'm back. What's up lamb?"_

I sighed. I told him everything that happened.

 _"Shit. Alright. Where'd he mark you?"_

"Where my shoulder and neck meet, on the left side."

 _"Showy bastard. How are you handling all of this? How is Matt?"_

I snorted.

"Matt called me this morning to tell me he was going to a friends cabin for a few days."

 _"Good. Gives you some time to figure this out."_

"Angie is going to be there as well."

 _"What? Maisy are you alright?"_

"I think this is it," I felt tears spiking in my eyes."

 _"You know I don't like him, never have."_

That made me laugh.

 _"Bright side, you have a mate."_

"I don't know what that means bear."

 _"It means no matter what happens, you'll have somebody in your corner. Of course, I'll always be in your corner too. But in a less sexually active way."_

"You are terrible," I laughed.

 _"I can't wait to meet him. When are you coming home?"_

"I'm driving back tonight. Can you call the locksmith we use for the shop and have him switch out my locks for me?"

 _"That was fast. Can do. I'll leave the new set here at the salon."  
_ "You're the best. How's everything else going?"

 _"Good. Mrs. Calwell visited again today. She also brought more Church of Humanity brochures."_

"Did you toss her out?"

 _"Yup. I kept the brochures though, I needed more newspaper for my birds cage anyway."  
_ I smiled at that.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

 _"Bye lamb."_

I hit the end button and then sighed. My diamond caught the sun and I quickly took it off. I should feel worse about this, but I didn't. I felt, better. Like a weight had been lifted off of me.

"Am I correct in believing your engagement is off?"

I turned to see Hank standing with his hands in his pockets.

"You are."

"If this has anything to do with me marking you, I want to express my deepest apologizies."  
"No worries Hank, this has been a long time coming."

He nodded and walked closer to me.

"You seem to be handling all of this rather well," he spoke after some time in silence.

"I think it's because I am not entirely sure what is happening."

He laughed.

"I believe I am in a similar place."

He stood next to me, his body stiff.

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked, curious about the stiffness of his walk.

"No my dear. I feel a cacophony of things when around you, but nervous is not one of them."

"Good, good."

"I can tell you are nervous around me."  
"How?"

"I can smell it on you."

"You can smell that?"

He nodded.

"What else can you smell?" I asked, now curious.

He turned to look at me.

"A great multitude of things."

I nodded, realizing that was probably a personal question.

"After I meet with Charles about the future salon in the school, I need to go back to the city."

He nodded.

"I will accompany you."  
"I'm going to break it off with my fiance, I'm not so sure you being there is a great idea."

"You are my mate. And with your mark so fresh, there is little I can do."

"Alright."

"Are you always so agreeable?"

"No. But I am trying to be considerate of the situation you and I find ourselves in. I will strive to be honest with you, if you promise to do the same with me."

He smiled.

"Allow me to walk you in."

 _Xmen POV-_

"Seems ta be taking it well," Logan watched from the professor's window as Maisy and Hank talked near her car.

"She is," the professor's smiled. "She has great patience and excellent reasoning abilities. I believe it will not take as long as everyone thinks."

"You think she'll accept the whole 'mate' thing?" Scott didn't sound convinced. "I mean, have you seen her fiance? Jean and I looked him up on Facebook. He's not exactly ugly."

"He _is_ attractive," Jean put in. "But he doesn't seem to treat he well."

"This is out of our hands. What happens now is between Hank and Maisy."

Logan laughed.

"If they're here when 'things happen' between them, we're all going to know."

"Logan!" Jean tried to scold him but ended up smiling.

"Blue butt is holding back something fierce. When he finally blows it's coming out in one of two ways. Violence, or passion. My money is on the last one. Especially with little miss hot stuff out there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the love! Here's the newest! Let me know!**

"That's really impressive Hank," I smiled as I drove. The nervousness I felt when we began our journey now long gone.

"Thank you," he mused as he looked out the window. An MD, a Ph.D in Biochemistry and a few others. A few others! I was still shaking my head and smiling.

"What of you then?" he was still looking out the window as I sped along the highway.

"Nothing so grandiose, I assure you."

He turned to look at me, his blue eyes searching. I chanced a quick look at him, and then back on the road.

"I am genuinely interested," I could see him shift himself so he was facing me in my peripheral vision. "In everything. Where did you grow up? Do you have siblings? What of your education?"

"I grew up in Rye, near east Sussex in England. It was a pretty average place, excpet the town centre and it's cobbled lanes. On Mermaid street there are still medieval houses." I smiled at the memory.

"Henry James once owned a house in Rye," Hank commented.

"I didn't know that," I turned my blinker on and passed the slow moving minivan in front of me. "My parents immigrated to the United States when I was 13. My father is a writer, mostly textbooks and manuals. My mother is a seamstress."  
"A seamstress?"

"She has a small shop in Queens, doing alterations and hemming. Things like that. But her true love is costuming. She works with several theaters in the area."

"Did your interest in the beauty industry start there?"

"Yes. I'm sure my mother wanted me to fall in love with sewing like she did, but all I could focus on was their hair. Curled, smoothed, pinned up, finger waves, back combing."

He nodded.

"One of the women who worked with my mother at the theatre's, Gina, owned a salon. It was a little thing, three chairs. But she let me come over anytime I wanted. So naturaly I was there everyday. I did my apprenticeship under her, worked in her salon until I was 19. Then I was hired on at Salon Four Two Three, I'm sure you've heard of it."

Hank looked at me and smiled shyly.

"Perhaps not. It's a very popular salon in New York. I built my clientele up, worked hard, and was able to open my own salon on my 22nd birthday."

"Impressive."

"I try."

We sat in silence for some time, I sang along to songs that played softy on the radio.

"Are you ignoring your cell phone?" he asked suddenly.

"Just calls from Matt."

He didn't say anything after that. It rang again and again I ignored it.

"Perhaps it is an emergency?"

I sighed. He might be right. He might also be very wrong. With a deep breath I picked up my phone and swiped the little green circle.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAISY?! I've been calling for hours!" he yelled so loud I had to move the phone from my ear for a second. I heard Hank growl.

"What the fuck was that? Are you at a zoo?" Matt snapped.

"I'm driving home. Matt, we need to talk."

"That's strange, I've been calling and calling, and now you want to talk. Is it convenient for you now?"

"Matt please, enough." I heard noises in the background, muffled talking. And then a giggle. I felt myself starting to get angry. "I was going to tell you in person, when you got home."

"Tell me what?" he was goading me, I could hear it in his voice. Once again Hank growled from his seat next to me.

"I'm ending our engagement, our relationship. I'll have your things sent over to your apartment."

"Maisy," I heard him sigh. "No you're not. How many times have you done this? Three, four? We both know your not going to leave me."

I took in a deep breath, really hating him at the moment. He was so condescending, degrating.

"I am leaving you Matt. For someone else. Would you like to speak to him?" I couldn't help myself. I wanted to jab him like he did to me. He knew I would hear Angie in the background. He thought I was too weak to leave him. Too insecure.

"You're leaving _me_ , for another man?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

I really didn't intend on having Hank talk to him, but he reached over and pried the phone from my hand.

"Matthew, I can assure you Maisy means it when she says she is leaving you. We are on our way to her apartment to pack up whatever remains of you there and ship it out. You will do well to stay away from her."

And then he hung up the phone. I looked at him and burst out laughing. He joined me.

"I apologize if I have overstepped but I could not continue to listen to him speak to you like that."

"No need Hank. I should be thanking you, really."

The rest of the ride was made in comfortable silence. When we hit New York city limits, I felt tension building in my neck and shoulders.

"You are worried," Hank rumbled out, making me jerk in my seat in surprise.

"A little, how can you tell?" I asked, a tense smile pulling on my face. He didn't say anything. At a stop light, I took my eyes away from the busy road to study him. His fur, a beautiful mixture of varying hues of blue. What I could see from his clothing, I could only guess at what his underlying body looked like. I had a feeling he was in shape. A honk pulled a startled yelp from me. I snapped my eyes back to the road and put my foot down on the gas. I knew Hank had seen me checking him out.

"There it is," I smiled and then it fell. "Damn them!" I cried as I saw the Church of Humanity once again protesting outside my salon.

"Is this a common occurance?" Hank mused as I pulled around to the back to park.

"Common enough that I've replaced the windows with reinforced glass, it's bullet proof, shock wave resistant and the back door is some special fire resistant, steel this and that. I don't really know. Bear picked it out. He deals with the security around the salon."

I pulled out the keys and opened my car door. I was about to get out when I heard the other door open. Apparantly Hank was coming in. I assumed he would wait in the car for me to go and grab my keys.

I waited until he had closed his door to hit the lock button on the fob. My heels clicked on the cement pad as I moved towards the back door. I hit the buzzer three times before inserting my key and unlocking the heavy door.

I pushed, using my shoulder to try and force it open. Hank's hand appeared next to my face and he gave it a push, just the smallest of gestures, and the door opened easily. I turned my head back and smiled at him in thanks.

"Maisy!" I heard Bear before I saw him. I stepped into the back hallway, feeling Hank behind me as he closed the door. I looked up to see Bear coming this way, all 6'4 of him. He grinned, his brown eyes wrinkling as he came forward. I expected a hug, but he stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Oliver Danvers," he nodded at me. Then I realized he must be introducing himself to Hank. I looked behind me. Hank was looking at Oliver.

"She's yours," Oliver nodded. I could only watch on, slightly transfixed on what was happening. Hank stepped forward then, a lite smile gracing is face.

"Hank McCoy. It's a pleasure to meet you Oliver," they shook hands and held them for a moment, something passing between them that I wasn't a hundred percent sure of. They broke off the shake and stepped away from one another.

"Can I get a hug now?" I smiled.

"That's not a great idea, not yet anyways. Your mate doesn't trust me."

I looked back to Hank, mouth open, ready to ask all manner of questions. But a set of keys were jingled in my face.

"Here's the new set. I also called ADT, let them know about the situation. I let the guy in, and he changed the code. It's my birthday."  
I smiled as I took the keys.

"You're the best."

"Yeah, hey, why don't you go up front, say hi to Mrs. Grenfeld? You know she loves you."  
I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That was the most direct indirect way of telling me to go away," I sighed as I walked up front. As soon as I was out of hearing range they began to speak.

"Sweetheart! Where have you been? I've missed you terribly."

I set my purse down on an empty station and moved to sit next to Mrs. Grenfeld.

"I was out and about. How have you been, you look wonderful," I smiled at her, crossing my legs and leaning in. She smiled, and tutted me with a wave of her liverspotted hand.

"I look like hell, but at least my hair looks good."

"That it does," I nodded.

"Who's that blue fella? Can't take his eyes off of you," She gave me a little grin. I turned to see Hank still talking with Bear. When I caught him looking, he quickly turned his gaze away.

She laughed.

"You've got him good. Handsome man, even with all the blue fluff. I was with a man once, before my husband. Almost as hairy as that one. Best lover I ever had," she grinned. I laughed, and so did her stylist, Charlie.

"Did you say what I think you did?" Bear was grinning as he walked towards us.

"You know I did handsome," she smiled at him, her faded blue eyes twinkling.

"Keep it up Cheryl and I'll marry you," he teased.

I got up, sadly. I wished I could sit and bullshit with her for the rest of the day. But I had a loft to clean out.

"Call me if you need anything," Bear nodded, taking his place back with Mrs. Grenfeld.

"Will do."

"If it were me, I wouldn't call for a week straight. I'd be in bed with that blue eyed devil over there."

I laughed again, shaking my head. I felt a twinge of red hot pain where my wound was. I slapped my hand over my neck and quickly walked off the floor and into the back hallway.

"Maisy?" Hank was at my side. "Let me see."

I let my hand drop as he gently placed his hands on my neck.

"Your sudden movement pulled a scab," he quickly pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket.

"Oh, no Hank. It'll stain. I can get some tissue from the office..." He smiled and set the white cloth against my neck.

I looked up and like a magnet my eyes locked onto his. His eyes were a magnificent blue, with darker blue rings around the outer iris and an almost icey white near his pupil.

"Get a room!" Mrs. Grenfeld yelled out. It startled me out of whatever trance I had just been in. I giggled at her antics.

"I suppose we should be going," I sighed. Hank removed his hand from my neck slowly, as he nodded his head.

"Of course," he smiled. Neither one of us moved and I felt a bluch creep over my cheeks as he looked at me. I hadn't blushed in years.

I put my hands to my cheeks and shook my head. Hank chuckled at me.

"I can't remember the last time I blushed when someone looked at me. Is this because we're mates?"

Hank smiled.

"Perhaps."

I smiled at him, feeling butterflies in my stomach. With my back to him, my smile turned into a grin. I grabbed my purse off the small table in the back and dug my car fob out of it. I looked at the tv mounted above the door, the security camera showing the small parking area for my staff.

"Oliver told me you receive threats," Hank stood close behind me as I opened the door.

"I have in the past," I told him as I heaved the heavy door open. "And only once did anyone who threatened me actually make good."

"How so?" He asked, taking my elbow and walking me over to my side of the car. I hit the unlock and Hank opened the door. He waited until I was inside and then shut my door for me. I watched as he walked around the front of the car, wondering how a man who was so kind, chivalrous and intelligent hadn't been scooped up? He got in and I backed out.

"How was the threat made good?" Hank asked as I pulled out onto the busy street.

"I was locking the back door one night, Bear was in the car, with the lights on. This was way before we had any of the fancy security stuff we have now. Anyways, I was on the way back to the car when someone threw a brick at me, hit me right here," I pulled my hair back a little to show him the small scar that decorated my hairline on the right side.

"Was the culprit caught?" he asked, as looked at me. I shook my head no, letting my hair fall back down.

"No, Bear chose to help me instead of chase the person. I still have the brick though, in my loft."

"Why?"

"It's a memento, a reminder."  
He nodded his head.

"How heavily involved in mutant rights are you Maisy?"

I smiled.

"I support mutant rights and equality publically. I have donated to several pro-mutant groups. That's my public appearance of course."

I pulled up to a large building. The lowest level was split into two store fronts. One was a job placement facility and the other a relief agency.

Hank looked at me.

"Bear and I own this building together. Above are apartments and two penthouse lofts. The two store fronts are covers. They are Bear's headquarters for the Pro-Mutant movement. Not to say they aren't legtimate businesses, because they are. And they are open to all peoples. So I am involved to a certain extent. But Bear only let's me know so much."

Hank nodded.

"Good. There are some dangerous organizations out there."  
"And I've personally met with members of most of them."

Hanks brow came down in confusion or concern, I wasn't sure which.

"I have always agreed to meet with any member of the anti-mutant organizations when they asked."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't believe me?"

He didn't say anything, but his silence said enough.

"William Stryker leads the Purifiers, he is polite but a zealot. Graydon Creed is a son of a bitch. Handsome one at that. He runs Friends of Humanity. I have never met Supreme Pontiff in person, but I have had several video conference's with him. And the Leper Queen and her Sapien League all belong in a nut house."

Hank shook his head at me.

" I can honestly say I did not expect you to be so...marvelous."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the love everyone. Here's the newest.**

I slid the lock into the door, trepidation coursing through me. I don't know what I expected. The door swung open and I hesitated.

"The alarm," Hank mused behind me. I startled out of my strange train of thought and hustled inside. I put in the code and hit disarm. Hank closed the door behind him, flicking the deadbolt as he did so.

"Feel free to look around," I offered as I hung my jacket up in the small closet to the immediate left. I moved forward and assisted Hank with his jacket, grabbing it up near the shoulders and helping him slide out of it. I grabbed a padded hanger and hung his jacket next to mine.

"Thank you."

I was about to respond when I noticed some of Mathews things and pulled them out at once. A leather jacket, a suit jacket, two pairs of shoes. I hung on to the jackets as I walked down the hallway, my heels clicking over the white washed wood floors.

When I entered the living room, I drapped his things over the back of the gray sofa.

"The view is magnificent," Hank smiled as he moved over to the floor to ceiling windows that took up my east wall.

"It is my favorite part of this building."

The view wasn't as great as some of the other views around New York. I could see a little bit of the skyline, but mosty it overlooked my neighborhood. I left Hank at the windows and went into my bedroom and to the walk in closet. I pulled out Mathew's gym bag, and began folding any of his clothes into it. I realized how little he kept here, once the closet was done, I checked through the bedroom, finding a sock of his in the corner, by the chair.

I left my room and entered the bathroom. His toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, razors, face wash, lotion, all in the bag. I went back into the living room and folded his coats inside, along with his shoes. Then I looked for Hank. He was no longer near the windows.

"Hank?" I called out, walking towards my bedroom. He was standing in the doorway, looking around.

"Hank?"

He turned to look at me.

"It smells like him in here," he growled out.

"It smells in here?" I squeezed past him, my chest rubbing against his arm. I took in a deep breath through my nose, but smelled nothing. I turned to look at him.

"The bed," he looked away from me. I looked at the bed and then back to Hank. I blushed, remembering Friday morning. Mathew never washed the sheets and comforter like I asked. I moved forward and pulled the blanket off with a quick snap, tugging the sheet as well. I rounded the bed and grabbed the pillows, sliding the cases off of them as well.

"Will washing them work? Or should I buy new bedding?" I asked, looking at him. If his nose was that sensative, perhaps I should hire a cleaning service to wash down the walls and clean the rugs, anything that smells could stick to.

"Hank?"

"The mattress smells of him as well," Hank's voice was still rough, still lower than his normal speaking voice.

"I'll replace it and hire a cleaning service," I offered, stepping closer to him. I didn't realize my mistake until it was too late.

Hank's hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me flush to him. He buried his face in my neck, his lips touching the bandage over the wound he created. I held still, unsure of what he was doing.

"What can I do?" I asked, my face resting against the side of his, the soft fur slightly tickling me.

A knock on the door had my body stiffening.

"Come on Maisy, I know your home!"

It was Matt.

"It would be best if he did not come inside," Hank's voice was almost back to normal. Almost.

"I do not want him inside," I pulled away, finding it strange that I didn't want to. I walked across the living room, picking up his bag as I went. I reached the door, sliding the security chain in place before flicking the deadbolt and opening the door some.

"What do you want Matt?" I asked.

"Come on baby, open the door."

"I told you this was over. I packed your things in your gym bag, the ring is in there as well."

"Maisy," he snapped at me. "Enough. Open the door. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. I'm going to open the door and give you your bag and then you need to leave."

I shut the door and unhooked the chain. My hand barely cleared the chain before the door was being opened forcefully.

"We need to talk Maisy," Matt crowded me, knowing I didn't like it. That it made me nervous.

"No, we don't."

He reached out and grabbed my upper arms in a firm grip.

"I broke things off with Angie this morning. I'm done with her. We can start over, I'll move in, for real this time. We can make it work. We can..."

I saw Hank out of my peripheral vision. He appeared calm, but something about his eyes told me otherwise.

"What...What the hell is that?"

I shook myself loose from his painful grasp and put myself between Hank and Matt.

"Matt, this is Hank. He's...well I'm his mate," I didn't know what else to call us. We weren't really dating or anything.

"His what?" Matt spit out. He was angry, confused.

"His mate. See this bandage, it's his mark. Like what Bear has with his wife."

"You're leaving me, for this...freak?"

I felt my anger rising. Matt knew how I felt about that word.

"Get out."

"Or what? You'll sick your blue pet on me?"

I narrowed my eyes and closed the distance quickly. I had meant to slap him, but by the time I reached him I was overwhelmingly angery. I balled my fist up and punched him in the nose. Pain blossomed up my wrist, and I pulled my hand back, clutching it to me.

"Maisy!" Matt squealed, his nose leaking blood.

"Get your things and get out Mr. Allen," Hank was at my side, trying to inspect my hand. I kept it clutched to me, my eyes locked on Matt.

He kept a hand over his nose as he grabbed up the bag, his brown eyes locking on mine.

"This..."

"Leave!" I yelled over him, not caring what he had to say. He stumbled to the door, and then out of it, sending a nasty look back our way.

I stepped away from Hank and shut the door, locking it. I sighed. I opened my hand and closed it again, a sharp pain shooting through it.

"May I?" Hank asked, stepping closer to gently observe my hand. Instead I grabbed him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry he said those things to you," I felt like crying. Hank didn't deserve that, no one did.

"I can assure you I have been called worse by better," he gently pulled away from me and took my hand.

"It is swollen. We should put some ice on it."

I lead him to the kitchen, and grabbed some ice out of the freezer. I put it in a ziplock bag, and covered it with a dish towel.

"You called yourself my mate."

I looked over to see Hank watching me.

"That's what I am, aren't I?" I was confused now.

"Yes, but I expected some level of resistence."

"Like playing hard to get or something?" I asked, trying to understand.

"No. When feigning resistence, there is an underlying attraction. In the cases I have studied, the few of them I found, if the male and female are both of a feral mutation, the immediate acceptance rate is 97 percent. If the male is feral and the female is not, the immediate acceptance rate is marginally lower. Around 7 percent. I have found no cases of feral females finding a non feral mate."

I knew my face showed the confusion I felt. So non mutant, non feral women resisted. But I wasn't, so he was..Happy? Sad? Confused?

"Should I resist?" I asked somewhat hesitently.

"I believe if you truly understood what this encompasses, you would."  
"Do you?" I quirked an eyebrow at me. "Enlighten me."

"A mate is exclusive, if you accept this, it means you cannot have another. Ever."

I nodded.

"I assumed as much, when you told me you were bound to me and me alone for the rest of your life."

"You are not feral. You are not shackled by the same genetics," he looked away, his blue eyes sad.

"What do you mean?"

"Once we have found our mate, it is very difficult to be with another. It's like one's sex drive is attached directly to that person. I doubt I would even be able to perform, physically, if I tried. But you..."

"So you saying your stuck with me, but I'm not bound to you in the same way. I could have affairs."

"Yes."

"I wouldn't."

He nodded.

"I won't tolerate you with another," he growled out. "The very thought angers me beyond words."

"So even if I wanted to have affairs, you could not allow it. Because I am yours," I nodded, starting to understand.

"Mine."

"I'll admit, it's overwhelming. And slightly frightening."

"I feel it as well."

The kitchen fell silent as we both receeded internally.

"Where do we go from here?" Hank asked, breaking the silence. I looked over at him, studied him. He was wearing his black dress pants, a white button up dress shirt. His suit coat was hanging in the hall closet. The only parts of him that were uncovered were his hands and head. It made me curious, was he covered in blue fur all over? I could tell from the few touches we had shared that he was muscular.

"Please stop," Hank swallowed.

I snapped out of my assessment of him to look up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

He laughed, but it was dark. A man's bedroom laugh. It sent a shiver through me. I sighed.

Hank still hadn't moved. I took a step forward.

"Stop," he snapped his head up to look at me, his blue eyes swimming. "I told you once being near you sends me into a frenzy. Coupled with your scent right now, I am struggling with my self control."

I moved closer, trying to show him I wasn't afraid of him.

"Maisy," my name spilled off his lips in a moan. "Please, stay away."

He sounded like he was in pain.

"Are you in pain?"

"In a manner of speaking," he growled and his arms snapped quicker than I could see and pulled me to him. I didn't even get voice my surprise before his lips were on mine. They were warm, the fur on his face took some getting use to. I didn't have time to focus on that, because just then one of his hands slid into my hair as the other one firmly grabbed my bottom. He growled into my mouth and it sent a spike of heat into my core.

He pulled away first.

"We must stop now, or I won't be able to."

I nodded, stepping back, putting distance between us. I was flustered, and I knew it. It had been along time since I had felt this kind of...yearning for someone. Matt was familiar, comfortable. The heat he brought me was lazy. Hank just lit an inferno inside of me and I couldn't explain it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing me.

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"How you, a man I met less than 24 hours ago can have such a profound effect on me, when Matt, the man I have been with for four years, engaged for three of those, never came close."  
"Perhaps the mark affected you on some level," he offered.

"Perhaps," I sighed, turning to put the ice in the sink. My hand was beginning to go numb. I checked my watch to see it was well after one. "Would you like to go shopping with me?"

He looked perplexed for a moment before smiling, gleaming white canines flashing in the kitchen's bright light.

 _X-Men Mansion-_

"How do you think Maisy is doing?" Jean asked the professor once again. Logan snorted.

"She's probably on her back, getting the ride of her life."

Jean whipped around, her face stunned.

"Logan!"

"Maybe on all fours," he mused, focusing on the food in front of him.

"Well, that's wildly inappropriate," Scott offered, taking a drink of his water.

"Maisy isn't that type of woman," Jean scolded him. "She just met Hank."

Logan laughed.

"Got nothin' to do with any of that. Blue butt is kicking off some pretty strong pheromones. Hot stuff won't know what hit her."

"She's.." but Jean stopped her argument when she realized that Logan might be right. "Don't look so smug."

"She'll be pregnant before this time next month," Logan grinned as he finished off his lunch.

Professor Xavier chuckled under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the PM's and reviews, I love hearing from all of you!**

Ikea was one of my favorite stores. I made great money with my job, but it didn't mean I liked to drop thousands of dollars decorating my home. I was on the phone with a cleaning company, and Dan, the man we hired to be the super of our apartment complex.

"Yes let them in. Supervise? Sure. I want the rugs steamed, floors mopped, the walls washed down, the mattress in the master bedroon thrown out. Yes. Throw it out. Oh, well sure. If you want it. It's in great shape. No, Dan. Just take it. I don't want your money. I will not. Alright. Have them steam the couch and anything that can hold a scent. Thank you."

I looked around for Hank, and saw him standing near a large mattress.

"The cleaning crew is at my house right now," I gently reached out touched his elbow. He turned his head to look at me.

"Ooh, this is a big one," I looked at the bed he was looking at. It seemed bigger than a King, which is the size of the one I had at home.

"The dimensions seem larger than a king."

"I was thinking the same thing!" I looked around before crawling onto the bed and flopping down on my back. "I'm 5'4. How much space is above my head do you think?" I reached an arm above my head to see if I could feel the beginning of the mattress.

"King mattresses are 76 inches wide and approximately 80 inches long. A California King Mattress is 72 inches wide and and 84 inches long. Four inches longer and four inches more narrow than the traditional king. This particular model seems to be about 76 inches wide and 84 inches long."

I had perched myself up on my elbows as I watched him explain mattress sizes to me. His voice was calm, soothing, sexy.

"Maisy?" he looked at me, taking the glasses I just noticed were on his face off and sliding them into his breast pocket.

"How do you know so much about mattresses?" I asked, sliding to the edge of the bed. He reached a hand down for me, ever the gentleman, and I took it with a smile.

"Must have read it somewhere," he muttered. I felt him snake a hand around my waist and I looked up to him. He wasn't looking at me. I followed his line of sight, a few mattresses down there was a small group of men, and they were looking at me and Hank.

"Friends of yours?" I teased him. He looked down to me and I smiled. "Ignore them Hank. I like firmer mattresses, what about you?"

"This is a mattress for your home Masiy."

"Yes, but we are mates. At some point in the future I'm sure your going to be laying on it."

He stopped walking, which meant I had to stop walking.

"You know, I'm going to get whiplash if you keep stopping like.." But I didn't get to finish. He kissed me, and it wasn't like the first time. He put both of his hands on my face and kissed me like...well I didn't have words. My knees went weak, my heart hammered in my chest. I felt blood rush to my face. Hank pulled away and I was left looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Freaks!"

My beautiful moment was ruined and I was instantly crabby. I whipped around and narrowed my eyes at the little thugs.

"Listen here, you narrow minded little turds," I began walking at the them. Their eyes widened a little. "That man back there, that _freak,_ that mutant, has a name. It's _Doctor_ Henry McCoy. Do any of you have the skills to usher a life into this world? No? Do any of you know how to do a cricothyrotomy in the event one of you chokes on your clever remarks? Didn't think so. Regardless of your distain and unkind remarks, he would move the earth to help you if you needed it. Think about that."

I turned and walked back to Hank, holding my hand out for him. He took it and we walked away quietly.

"I think they have more mattresses that way," I took the lead and he followed. I was still worked up, but I did my best to push it aside. I needed to focus.

"You never answered earlier, do you like firmer or softer mattresses?" I turned to look at him. His blue eyes were thousands of miles away. Those heartless punks, they had no idea how much words hurt.

"Hey, don't think on it. They said those things to deflect away from something that's hurting inside of them. One day they'll look back on this and wish they could take it back."

He looked down at me then and smiled.

"You are right, of course."

"Of course," I smiled.

"I prefer a firmer mattress as well," he nodded his head at me.

We continued to shop, settling on a king. Then we window shopped for a little while and grabbed dinner.

"I am afraid I have made a blunder," he spoke as we made the new bed. My condo smelled incredibly clean, looked it as well.

I caught his eye momentarily from across the bed as we put the fitted sheet on.

"I find that hard to believe," I grinned.

"I did not think to make sleeping arrangements."

I paused for a moment, before it clicked.

"I had not thought about it either. What would you like to do?" I asked, reaching for the flat sheet. He didn't speak so I looked up to gauge his reaction. And what I saw made my heart flutter and heat pool into my belly.

"Poor choice of words, I am afraid," Hank's voice rolled out, deeper than before. His normally clear blue eyes were dark as they drank me in.

I nodded, finding I couldn't really speak.

"I want nothing more than to come around this bed Maisy..."

We had just met, and yet I was considering this. It was against everything I stood for. Matt was my first and only. But I couldn't deny there was chemistry between us. This mate thing must be having some kind of effect on me.

"If you are not ready," he began, the dark slipping out of his eyes. Seeing that solidified it in my mind for me.

"I want you."  
He moved faster than I could see, one moment he was on the other side of the bed, and the next he was in front of me. His touch was gentle as he pulled me close, burying his face in my neck, his lips kissing the bandage.

"You have to be sure Maisy, I know you have said you understand what this means. What our...coming together will mean. You are my mate. Doing this will only intensify the..."

I stopped him with a kiss. He responded immediately and fiercely. I pulled at his clothes as he tore at mine, until we were naked. We fell onto the mattress in a tangled heap.

He broke away from my mouth, and I took in greedy breaths of air as he kissed down my neck, nipping and sucking. I moaned his name when he reached my breasts, catching a nipple with his teeth.

"Maisy," he growled out my name as he slowly dragged himself down, his mouth leaving a hot, wet trail. When his tongue lapped between my folds, my hips bucked and I cried out wordless pleasure. He kept up his ministrations, and I climbed higher and higher until he pushed me over, my orgasm crashing through me harder than I had ever felt before.

I was panting when Hank positioned himself above me, before slowly sliding into me. He was big, longer and thicker than Matt. I leaned up to kiss him, and he eagerly returned it, thrusting his hips forward, sheathing himself in me entirely.

"You are mine," he growled out, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward again forcefully. I made a noise I had never made before, and Hank grinned at me, his canines gleaming.

He picked up his pace, and I cried out, clinging to him for dear life. I felt another orgasm building, and I moved a hand between us to try and quicken it's arrival before Hank could finish.

Hank reached down and grabbed my hand, prompting me to look up into his face.

"That boy didn't know what he was doing," Hank growled out, grabbing one of my legs and putting it over his shoulder. He slid himself in slowly, rolling his hips as he watched my face. He pushed himself in a little deeper and I cried out in pleasure. Hank grinned at me, dropping my leg as he leaned over me.

"Tell me what you need," Hank's deep voice rumbled in my ear. I reached my hands down and gripped his butt, pulling him deeper into me.

He growled and grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head.

"I believe I told you to speak, Maisy," he nipped my earlobe.

"Harder, Hank, please," I begged.

He kissed me hard, his tongue swirling around my mouth before he pulled away and grunted out,

"As you wish."

He pistioned into me, harder and faster then I had ever felt before in my life. I screamed when I climxed again, and still Hank kept going. He turned me over, and slid into me, his energy never waning.

Basking in the afterglow, waiting for my heartrate and breathing to return to normal, I closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" I could feel Hank's face just inches from mine and I smiled.

"Better than I've ever been, you?" He didn't speak, forcing me to open my eyes. He was staring at me in a way I didn't have words for. It was so many things, in just a glance.

"You're so handsome," I sighed, bringing a hand up to cup his fur covered cheek. It was his turn to close his eyes.

"I have not heard that before," his voice was thick with emotion.

"That settles it then, my.." I almost said pet and corrected at the last second. "Nickname for you will be handsome."  
He snorted.

"Come here handsome," I cooed to him as I pulled him towards me. He opened his eyes and I found them blurry. I wrapped my arms around him as we snuggled closer together.

"Mmm," I hummed when I smelt bacon wafting from the kitchen. Hank laughed and it gave me butterflies. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty seven in the morning," he replied. Wait. How did he hear me?

"You heard that?"

"I have exceptional hearing my dear," he was closer now. I rolled over and he was standing in the doorway to the room in nothing but his dress pants.

"Did you sleep at all?" I yawned, sitting up.

"While I was otherwise preoccupied, what little sleep I did get was some of the best I've had in years."

"Charmer," I giggled.

"I have class this morning," he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"What time?"

"Nine," he replied, resting his hand on my naked thigh.

"Take the..." I gasped when his hand dived between my legs with no warning. I suddenly found I could not remember what I was going to say.

 _Half an hour later-_

I lay panting, small beads of sweat collected on my fair skin like dew.

"I believe you began telling me something a short while ago..." he grinned.

"Well if you hadn't have interrupted, I would have said take the Jag. I can ride to work with Bear."

"But you look so lovely when passion overtakes you," he mused. I blushed. "It is my weekend to remain at the mansion, I do not suppose you have any free time in your schedule."  
I rolled away from him for a second to grab my phone from the nightstand. I then rolled back and opened my calendar.

"I am busy Saturday morning with a wedding party, but Sunday was cleared for me to finish going over things with Charles. I can be up there by four at the latest, if that works?" I turned to see him once again staring.

"What is it?" I asked, getting self conscious. TV and books always romanticized the after sex part. In reality it was much less glamorous. I was sticky, my hair was all over the place and my makeup was no doubt smeared.

"I was imagining how wonderful it would be to awaken every morning with you in my arms."

My heart fluttered, either that or I had suddenly developed arrhythmia.

"Once everything gets settled with Charles and the school it should be easier to make more concrete plans."

He nodded.

"Come, breakfast is no doubt cold now."


End file.
